Onega Town
Onega Town contains the second Gym and a museum. It connects with Route 303 to the east, with Shadow Path to the west and Safari Zone 1 to the north. Walkthrough A brief look around Onega Town should reveal that something isn't right very quickly as two suspicious characters are standing outside of the Onega Town Museum. Onega Town offers several things to explore and doesn't require that the main storyline points be done in a specific order. Therefore the player has the option of either completing the gym first or putting it off to investigate the commotion at the museum, but they cannot progress further without completing both areas. Exploring the rest of the town will reveal a house in the southeast corner which appears to be haunted upon entering. Interacting with the TV and answering its questions correctly will give the player a chance to capture a level 10 Rotom as well as change its forme by interacting with the TV again while Rotom is in the front of the party. An Ancient Tome can be found buried in the plant directly to the right of the door. Outside of the house is a berry patch containing 8 different types of berries for the player to harvest. A reporter standing outside of the patch will give the player a Great Ball for answering the questions she asks. To the west below the berry patch is the entrance to Shadow Path, which is currently inaccessible. However, the player can still pick up the Pokégear sitting on the ground outside of Shadow Path. The first Safari Zone can be found to the northeast. TIP: If the player accidentally knocks out Rotom then it will not spawn again. However, there is another Rotom that can be obtained much later in the game in Constance City. Make a habit of saving before engaging any battles against special encounters such as this Rotom. The player may want to also disable autosave temporarily in case the game saves over having knocked out the Pokémon in question. 'After Completing the Museum' Defeating Team Asgard/Olympus in the museum immediately generates a cut-scene back outside in Onega Town. During this cut-scene the player watches as Team Asgard/Olympus's leader, Odin/Zeus, uses the Time Caller to cause Shaymin to appear. Zeus/Odin will then capture the newly summoned Shaymin in a Master Ball before warning you to stay out of his way. This leaves you with no option but to continue your journey through Shadow Path assuming the Onega gym has been completed. 'After Obtaining Cut' Once the player has obtained Cut they are then granted access to Onega Town's Hidden Grotto Obtainable Items |} Obtainable Pokémon 'Encounterable Pokémon' |Z|O|10|One}} |} Special Features 'Safari Zone' Safari Zone 1 is located here in the northeast of town. The player must pay 500 to be able to throw up to 30 Safari Balls at wild Pokémon. If they player runs more than 600 steps or uses all of their Safari Balls then the Safari Zone challenge is over and the player returns to the entrance. 'Hidden Grotto' Once the player has obtained Cut they are then granted access to Onega Town's Hidden Grotto. Some of these encounters will be the same as what can be found in other Hidden Grottos while others will be exclusive. Onega Gym Grass-type Gym This gym lacks any trainers aside from the gym leader himself. To reach him, the player must traverse through a series of teleportatin southeast. Guide to reaching Gym Leader: 'Take the left portal, then southeast, left and down, then the portal to the right. 'Gym Leader Gideon Items: Potion x4 Trivia * Onega Town is named after Lake Onega Category:Town Category:Location Category:Gym Category:Vesryn Category:Safari Zone